Psychic Showdown
by Dueler King
Summary: Welcome to a one-chapter only story. Can Akiza beat Sayer in a duel? Read and find out.


Welcome to a chapter of a 1-chapter only story I'm creating. If you can't wait until November to see Yugioh 5Ds: World Riders to appear, I'm posting this special story to help with the wait. This one-chapter only story is a special duel against two famillar duelists. What if Sayer would duel Akiza and who would win such a duel? Read and find out. This mini-story takes place after the end of the Dark Signer arc in Yugioh 5ds era and right before the first episode of the 2nd Season of 5Ds. Somehow, Sayer was revived and is back and Akiza wants revenge for all the trouble he put Misty, Carly and herself through. Can her Black Rose deck defeat Sayers deck of Psychic monsters? Read and find out. I promise that all cards are real and no made-up cards or anime cards will be used in this one-chapter only story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Psychic Showdown

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

New Domino City Stadium / 12:30pm

It took 3 months after the Dark Signers were no more to finally to get the stadium back to the way it was before the dark Signers took over the city. The stadium was packed to the max, awaiting two rivals to came in and duel their hardest out. Inside the girls locker room was a beautiful teenaged women with a beautiful red dress (Low enough to show off her clevage) and beautiful red hair. She used to be known as the Black Rose, but now she was known as Akiza Izinski. When she was younger, her old psychic powers used to give everyone she knew alot of pain and suffering. Then, she entered Duel Academy and once again, her powers gave anyone hell and back. Later on, Sayer from the Arcadia Movement promised her that he'll help her with her powers, she joined him. People blamed Akiza for the death of Misty Tredwall's brother, Toby, until Yusei Tricked Sayer with a microphone to tell everyone that it was him that Sayer killed Toby with his psychic powers. Later on, she joined the Fortune Cup. She managed to beat Randsborg in her first match only 50 lifepoints remaining. Her 2nd round opponet was Commander Koda. He was a high-ranked Obelisk Blue in Duel Academy and then he challenged Akiza when she was a Slifer red to a duel. She won and Koda was left injured. He quit the school to become a detective and he wanted to put Akiza away for a very long time, but she won her duel and was never bothered by him again. Her final opponet was Yusei Fudo and she wore her Black Rose mask. During the duel, it broke in half and Yusei beat her with his Stardust Dragon. Sayer put his coat on Akiza and escorted her out of the arena. During the time with the Dark Signers, she dueled and beat Dark Misty in a duel. When Sayer beat Carly Carmine in a duel, with help from Misty, she became a dark Signer herself and then he rechallenged to her duel and thanks to her Earthbound God card, he was defeated in a duel and Akiza saw him fall to his death. After that, the whole Arcadia Movement building was destroyed and Akiza survived. Somehow, after a major duelist and foe was defeated in a duel, Sayer returned to normal life and issued a challenge to Akiza and she accepted the chance to beat him in a duel. Akiza's most powerful and rarest card was her Black Rose Dragon. She had that card for a very long time and she continued to use it in her duels. She now has many friends, Including Yusei and many others.

She sighed and replied, "I can't believe i'm getting the chance to finally challenge Sayer to a duel. He'll pay for all the hell he gave everyone."

Suddenly, a small girl wearing a white shirt and blue shorts came in and she had light-blue hair.

Akiza looked at her and smiled and replied, "Hi, Luna."

Luna nodded and replied, "Hi Akiza. Ready for this duel?"

Akiza nodded and replied, "I'm ready to finally take that asshole down."

She turned the other way and replied, "Sorry about that."

Luna sighed and replied, "For everything he's done, its okay to say it."

Akiza nodded to her and replied, "Where's Leo?"

Luna sighed and replied, "He's getting about 20 dollars worth of snacks."

Akiza then replied, "Where the heck does he keep that food?"

Luna smiled and replied, "I'm his twin sister and I still don't know that answer."

Akiza took her deck from her duel disk and sat the disk on a bench and she looked at each card in it and then she replied, "My deck is ready to go."

Akiza took the card and made a deck out of them and Luna took a card from her pocket and she replied, "You can have this card. I've had it for a long time and never used it once."

Akiza took the card and she looked at it and smiled and replied, "This'll help my deck so much!"

She slid it into her deck and she looked at Luna and replied, "Thank you for such a great card, Luna."

Luna smiled and replied," Its no problem at all."

She turned the other and replied, "Good luck and we'll be watching."

She left the locker room.

Akiza sighed and replied, "With that card in my deck, Sayer's deck is doomed."

-----------------------------------

New Domino City Stadium (Mens Lockeroom) / 1:00pm

A Tall man wearing a brown jacket and blue jeans was looking over his deck. He also had brown hair as well. He was once known as the leader of the Arcadia Movement before its main building was destroyed by two different Earthbound Gods.

Sayer laughed and replied, "Once I'm through with her, I'll make sure she never disobeys me or leaves me again."

He looked at his Extra Deck slot which had many different Synchro Monsters in it.

Sayer smiled and replied," With these wonderful cards in my extra deck, that witch is finally going down!"

He shuffled the cards into his disk and then replied, "Time to take her down for good!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

New Domino City Stadium (Private Luxury Box) / 1:30pm

The arena was packed with people waiting for a great duel to begin. At the north side of the Arena was a large luxury box that had many star duelists. In the box was Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Crow, Carly Carmine, Misty, Bolt Tanner, Yanagi and finally the twins Leo and Luna.

Luna sighed as she sat on the couch facing the arena floor. Jack sat next to her and replied, "Is Akiza for her duel against this Sayer guy?"

Luna then replied, "I hope so. THis is a important duel for the both of them."

Leo gave out a small burp and replied, "I ate too much food."

Luna then replied, "you did buy 20 bucks worth of food and ate all yourself, Leo."

Carly walked over to Jack and she replied, "Do you think she'll win, Jack?"

Jack then replied, "If she believes in her deck and does what she does best, She'll have no trouble beating him today."

Yusei was sitting in a chair near the window and he replied, "If she can take on my Stardust Dragon in a duel, she'll have no trouble facing down Sayers monsters at all."

Crow walked up to Yusei and replied, "Yusei, you okay?"

Yusei sighed and replied, "Yea, This is going to be one intense duel, but It'll go good."

Tanner and Yanagi were sitting with Misty at a nearby table and that was a bowl of chips and some spicy gourmet salsa nearby.

Yanagi then replied, "I can't wait to this duel to finally begin."

Bolt Tanner then replied, "Indeed, gramps. This duel will be one intense battle. I Hope she finally shuts Sayer up so we be done with that asshole once and for all."

Misty then replied, "I'll never forgive that jerk for what he did to my poor brother. Akiza wil make sure he pay for what he did to me and my familly!"

Yanagi then replied, "Since those Dark Signers finally left, you've been getting more and more happier."

Misty sighed and replied, "There's no point to being mad at all."

Yusei then replied, "The duel is begining!"

Suddenly, a large TV came out of the ground and everyone looked towards it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stadium Floor / 1:40pm

A tall man was holding a microphone. He wore a oddly-colored shirt.

The man then replied, "Everyone ready to duel?"

The crowd cheered.

the man then replied, "Okay then. Lets Annouce our opponets. To Assist us here's Officer Tetsu Trudge!"

Suddenly, the imfamous cop rode into the stadium on his bike and the man gave him a microphone and Trudge then replied, "Our First opponet was once known as the Black Rose. Since then, she's finally in control of her psychic powers. Here is Akiza Izinski!"

Suddenly, Akiza came in with her rose shaped duel disk on her arm and the crowd cheered and then stoppped seconds later.

Trudge pointed to the other side and replied, "Her opponet is one nasty of a guy. He has one of the must hardest to beat decks and he was once head of the Arcadia Movement before their headquaters was destroyed. Here's Sayer."

As Sayer came in, everyone began to boo him.

"Idiots", Sayer thought to himself as he walked into the arena and stood across from Akiza.

Trudge then replied, "Activate your disks now!"

Both duelists activated their disks.

Sayer laughed and replied, "Ready to lose, little girl?"

Akiza growled and replied, 'You're the only one that is going to lose, you son of a bitch!"

Trudge got of the way and replied, "BEGIN!"

"DUEL!", both yelled out.

(Sayer: 8,000LP / Akiza: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Sayer smiled and replied, "You can start us off if you want to."

Akiza drew a card and replied, "Your funeral. I set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Sayer drew a card and replied, "I Summon the mighty Telekinetic Shocker in attack mode."

As he sat the card down, a man wearing a red suit appeared and a spherical glass helmet was covering its head (1,700/700).

Sayer resumed, "Lets see you handle this. Telekinetic Shocker, attack."

The psychic fired a blast of blue lightning and a The warrior charged in and a green-skinned witch with palm leaves for arms appeared on the card while holding a staff (1,100/1,200) and the attack struck, blowing her to shards.

Akiza then replied, "That was my Violet Witch you just destroyed. When it gets destroyed, I Can add any Plant monster from my deck with less then 1,500 defense points."

She took a card from her deck and added it to his hand.

Sayer then replied, "Okay then. I end my turn now."

Akiza drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Gigantic Cephalotus."

As she sat the card down, a large pitcher plant on legs, with a large tongue appeared with a growl (1,850/700).

Sayer smiled and replied, "Been changing the deck since the last we've met, Akiza?"

Akiza nodded and replied, "Sure have. A have a lot of new cards in my deck."

Sayer sighed and replied, "Never a dull moment with you, Akiza."

----------------------------------------------------------

New Domino City Stadium (Private Luxury Box) / 2:10pm

Leo was hiding from behind the couch the minute the large plant appeared on screen.

Bolt Tanner then replied, "Its only a plant with a large set of teeth."

Leo sighed and replied, "I once lost to a duelist that had 3 of those things on the field!"

Luna then replied, "It was against that Kiji girl, right?"

Leo nodded to his twin sister.

Yusei then replied, "You can do it, Akiza."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

New Domino Stadium Floor / 2:15pm

(Sayer: 8,000LP / Akiza: 8,000LP)

Akiza smiled and replied, "Lets do it. Cephalotus, attack."

The plant went and swallowed the psychic monster in one gulp.

(Sayer: 7,850LP / Akiza: 8,000LP)

Akiza smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Sayer drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I set 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Akiza drew a card and replied, "I summon my Jerry Beans Man."

As he sat the card down, the Jelly bean warrior appeared (1,750/0).

The plant went in and a odd creature with binary symbols covering it appeared on the card (1,200/400) and a purple of dome of energy blocked the plant.

(Sayer: 7,050LP / Akiza: 8,000LP)

Sayer smiled and replied, "my Krebons ability is top notch."

Akiza sighed and replied, "Whatever. I End my turn now."

Sayer drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Psychic Snail."

As he sat the card down, a snail-like creature appeared (1,900/1,200).

Sayer resumed, "I Now activate the spell card Emergency Teleport to summon my Mind Protector."

As he played the card, a golden robot with huge hands and no legs appeared and it head a purple gem in its forehead (0/2,200).

Sayer resumed, "Now I tune Krebons with my Mind Protecter to Synchro Summon my Magicial Android."

As the two monsters turned into 5 level stars and each vanished from sight, A tall women wearing a costume that resembled a robe and armor with all colors of the rainbow appeared holding a staff in one and somesort of shield in the other (2,400/1,700).

Akiza then replied, "Oh, wow."

-------------------------------------------------------------

New Domino City Stadium (Private Luxury Box) / 2:10pm

Carly looked away as she saw Magicial Android being summoned.

Jack looked at her and replied, "Anything wrong, Carly?"

Carly sighed and replied, "Sayer summoned that monster in our duel after i was reborn as a Dark Signer. I destroyed it with my Fortune Lady cards."

Jack then replied, "Whoa."

Yusei continued to look at the arena.

Crow then replied, "Yusei, does she still have a chance of beating this jerkoff?"

Yusei nodded and replied, "As long as she keeps believing in her deck, she'll have no trouble at all."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

New Domino Stadium Floor / 2:25pm

(Sayer: 7,050LP / Akiza: 8,000LP)

Sayer resumed, "Now I activate my monsters ability. I pay 500 lifepoints to let my Android attack both of your monsters!"

The android fired a blast of fireballs from her staff and both plants were burned to a cinder.

(Sayer: 6,550LP / Akiza: 6,800LP)

Sayer laughed and replied, "Take that! Now I gain 600 lifeponts for having two Psychic monsters on the field due to my androids ability and that'll end my turn now."

(Sayer: 7,750LP / Akiza: 6,800LP)

Akiza drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and I set 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Sayer drew a card and replied, "I don't need my snails ability. Psychic Snail, attack!"

The snail fired a blast of mental energy and a Dandelion appeared (300/300) and the energy wave struck it, blowing it to atoms.

Suddenly, two small floating seeds appeared (0/0 x2).

Sayer pointed and the Android fired a blast of fireballs and one of the tokens was incenerated.

Sayer sighed and replied, "Once again, I gain 1,200 more lifepoints thanks to my Androids ability and that'll be all."

(Sayer: 8,950LP / Akiza: 6,800LP)

Akiza drew a card from her deck.

-----------------------------------------------------------

New Domino City Stadium (Private Luxury Box) / 2:10pm

The gang was watching the duel like crazy.

Jack then replied, "When will that jackass stop gaining lifepoints already?"

Bolt Tanner then replied, "Once she destroys that Magicial Android of hers, then the lifepoints will stop."

Yanagi then replied, "Lets see if she can do it."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

New Domino Stadium Floor / 2:25pm

(Sayer: 8,950LP / Akiza: 6,800LP)

Akiza resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Ivy Shackles. With this trap card on the field and when its my turn, your monsters are considered plant monsters!"

Suddenly, the snail began to grow leaves and flowers all over its body and then Magicial Androids robe start to to wood and grow flowers and her staff turned wooden as well.

Sayer then replied, "How will that help you?"

Akiza then replied, "You'll see. I tribute my token for my Rose Tentacles!"

As the floating seed vanished, a rose-like creature appeared with green tentacles for arms (2,200/1,200).

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

New Domino City Stadium (Private Luxury Box) / 2:35pm

Yusei only sighed as he watched the plant being summoned.

Jack walked up to Yusei and replied, "Isn't that the monster that she almost killed you with in that Fortune Cup duel, Yusei?"

Yusei nodded and replied, "Yes it is. But that was when she had those psychic powers."

Leo then replied, "That Sayer jerk messed with her mind and many others just to get some good cards and Psychic abilites of his own."

Luna then replied, "Thats why he needs to be beatened good."

Yusei sighed and replied, "Akiza, keep up it up and beat him."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

New Domino Stadium Floor / 2:50pm

(Sayer: 8,950LP / Akiza: 6,800LP)

Sayer then replied, "My Android is stronger then your rose."

Akiza then replied, "I activate Shrink."

The female Psychic monster shrank (2,400/1,700 - 1,200/1,700).

Akiza resumed, "Since you have 2 Plant monsters on your side of the field, it can attack two times for each monster and for each plant monster it destroys, you lose 300 extra lifepoints."

Sayer then replied, "You don't need to tell me how to use that thing. I watched your duel with Yusei, you know."

Akiza then replied, "Shut the hell up, Sayer! Rose Tentacles, ATTACK!"

The plant shot out its tentacles and stabbed into the snail and it exploded into shards and then the tentacles stabbed into the Synchros chest and the psychic gave out gasp before she burst into globules of light.

(Sayer: 7,050LP / Akiza: 6,800LP)

Akiza smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Sayer drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and blew the Ivy Shackles card to pieces.

Sayer resumed, "I now set 2 cards facedown and thats my turn."

Akiza drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Cactus Fighter!"

As she sat the card down, a cactus with claws and a angry face appeared (1,900/1,400).

Akiza resumed, "Lets do it. Cactus Fighter, attack!"

The cactus fired a barrage of needles and a robot-like man appeared holding a glowing sword (1,500/800) and the needles inpaled the robot-like psychic all over and it exploded into scrap and then a small needle appeared (100/100).

Sayer sighed and replied, "That was my Reinforced Human Psychic Borg you just destroyed."

Akiza then replied, "And when my Cactus Fighter destroys a monster in battle, you get a needle token, not that it matters."

The plant swung its tentacles and crushed the needle with ease.

(Sayer: 6,750LP / Akiza: 6,800LP)

Akiza then replied, "Thats all I can do."

Sayer drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Psychic Overload!"

He took his Psychic Snail, Krebons and his Mind Protector and shuffled the 3 monsters back into his deck and drew 2 new cards.

Sayer resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Call of the Haunted."

Suddenly, Magicial Android appeared (2,400/1,700).

Sayer resumed, "I Summon my Psychic Commander."

As he sat the card down, somesort of humanoid creature with a army-like clothes and it was riding somesort of saucer-like machine appeared (1,400/800).

Sayer smiled and replied, "Now I tune my 2 monsters to summon 1 of my most powerful monsters!"

The two monsters suddenly turned into 8 glowing stars and each flew into the sky.

Sayer laughed and replied, "Come forth, Thought Ruler Archfiend!"

As he sat the card down, a fiend-like psychic appeared. It looked like a Summoned Skull that got turned into a Psychic monster (2,700/2,300).

Akiza then replied, "I'm in trouble."

-------------------------------------------

New Domino City Stadium (Private Luxury Box) / 3:15pm

Leo then replied, "No, not that thing again!"

Luna sighed and replied, "I still remember you facing that card in your duel with Sayer."

Leo then replied, "That duel still gives me nightmares to this day, sis."

Luna then replied, "Once Akiza destroys that thing, you'll feel much better."

Leo sighed and replied, "If she can that is...."

-----------------------------------------------------------

New Domino Stadium Floor / 3:25pm

(Sayer: 6,750LP / Akiza: 6,800LP)

Akiza then replied, "Wait, thats the monster you finished Leo off with in your duel with him, wasen't it?"

Sayer then replied, "You still remember that duel, don't you?"

Akiza then replied, "Yes, sir. After that duel, Leo was too scared to duel a Psychic duelist anymore."

Sayer laughed and replied, "What a baby. Thought Ruler Archfiend, attack!"

The psychic fired a blast of black energy and it struck the large rose and it burst into pixelated remains.

(Sayer: 8,950LP / Akiza: 6,300LP)

Sayer smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Akiza drew a card and replied, "I set a card and thats my turn."

Sayer drew a card and replied, "Thought Ruler, attack!"

The psychic fired another blast of black energy and the cactus was blown to pieces.

(Sayer: 10,850LP / Akiza: 5,500LP)

Sayer laughed and replied, "Take that, you stinking bitch! I end my turn now."

Akiza drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Lonfire Blossom."

As she sat he card down, a large weed with a bomb-shaped bulb appeared (400/1,500).

Sayer then replied, "How can that little weed help you?"

Akiza then replied, "You're about to see. I activate its ability to tribute a plant to special a plant from my hand and since Lonfire Blossom is a plant as well, I can tribute it."

Suddenly, the plant vanished from sight.

Akiza resumed, "I special summon my Tytannial, Princess of Camellias!"

As she sat the card down, beautiful women made of roses appeared (2,800/2,600).

Sayer gulped and replied, "Oh, boy."

-----------------------------------------------

New Domino City Stadium (Private Luxury Box) / 3:45pm

Everyone was shocked to see the monster Akiza summoned.

Carly then replied, "Wow, she's beautiful."

Misty then replied, "She'll teach that jerk some manners."

Leo looked at Luna and replied, "Isn't that one of your cards, Luna?"

Luna then replied, "It was, but she'd have more luck using then me, Leo."

Leo nodded and replied, "Thats true."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

New Domino Stadium Floor / 4:10pm

(Sayer: 10,850LP / Akiza: 5,500LP)

Akiza then repleid, "This'll feel good. Tytannial, attack!"

The plant women fired a wave of rose petals and each one struck the psychic. Seconds later, it exploded into a burst of pure black energy.

(Sayer: 10,750LP / Akiza: 5,500LP)

Akiza laughed and replied, "Take that, Sayer! I end my turn now."

Sayer drew a card and replied, "I set a monster and thats my turn."

Akiza drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Phoniexian Seed."

As she sat the card down, a small seed with a eye in the center appeared (900/0).

Akiza resumed, "I send it to my graveyard for my Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis!"

as the seed vanished, a beautiful fiery plant appeared (2,200/0).

Akiza resumed, "Lets do it. Amaryllis, attack!"

The plant fired a barrage of flames and a small creature wearing somesort over-sized helmet appeared (100/100) and the flames struck it, blowing it to pieces.

Sayer then replied, "When Doctor Cranium is destroyed in battle, I can pay 800 lifepoints to get a psychic from my deck."

He took a card from his deck and added to his hand.

(Sayer: 9,850LP / Akiza: 5,500LP)

Akiza resumed, "Before my plant goes boom with its ability, I play Mystic Wok on it."

Suddenly, the plant vanished into motes of light.

(Sayer: 9,150LP / Akiza: 7,700LP)

Akiza smiled and replied, "Tytannial, attack!"

The female fired a barrage of rose petals and each struck Sayer.

(Sayer: 6,350LP / Akiza: 7,700LP)

Akiza laughed and replied, "Take that, you bastard! I remove a plant from to bring Amaryllis back in defense mode and that'll end my turn."

As she took her Phoniexian Seed and slid it into her RFP slot, the fiery plant appeared once again (2,200/0).

Sayer drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Krebons."

As he sat the card down, the odd psychic appeared with a disturbing laugh (1,200/800).

Sayer resumed, "I play the spell Double Summon for my Destructotron."

As he sat the card down, the mechanical psychic appeared (1,600/400).

Sayer resumed, "Next, I activate Psi-Station to increase my Destructotrons level by 1 and give 500 ATK."

The psychic began to glow (1,600/400 - 2,100/400).

Sayer resumed, "I tune them both to Synchro Summon Psychic Lifetrancer."

As the two monsters turned into 7 glowing stars and vanished into thin air, a green-skinned women wearing a blue jumpsuit appeared and half of her body was cybernetic (2,400/2,000).

Akiza then replied, "Your monster is weaker then mine."

Sayer resumed, "I'm going to equip her with Psychic Sword."

Suddenly, a sword appeared in her hands.

Sayer resumed, "Since your lifepoints are higher then me, she gains ATK equal to the difference between our lifepoints up to a max of 2,000."

The sword began to glow (2,400/2,000 - 3,750/2,000).

Sayer smiled and replied, "This'll be fun. Attack!"

The psychic swung her sword and a beam of light came out of it and struck Tytannial. She gave out a gasp before she burst into a explosion of rose petals.

(Sayer: 6,350LP / Akiza: 6,750LP)

The sword started lose some of its glow (3,750/2,000 - 2,800/2,000).

Sayer resumed, "With Psychic Lifetrancers ability, Once per turn, I can remove 1 Psychic monster from play to gain 1,200 lifepoints."

He took his Doctor Cranium and slid it into his RFP slot.

(Sayer: 7,550LP / Akiza: 6,750LP)

Sayer resumed, "I set 2 cardd facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Akiza drew a card and replied, "I set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Sayer drew a card and replied, "I summon my 2nd Destructotron."

As he sat the card down, the mechanical psychic appared (1,600/400).

Sayer resumed, "I play 900 lifepoints to destroy your facedown card."

The psychic fired a laser and Akizas facedown card (Which was a Wall of Thorns) was vaporized.

(Sayer: 6,650LP / Akiza: 6,750LP)

Sayer resumed, "I remove another Psychic from play."

He took his other copy of Destructotron and slid it into his RFP slot.

(Sayer: 7,850LP / Akiza: 6,750LP)

Sayer resumed, "Lets do it. Destructotron, attack her Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis now!"

The psychic fired a laser and it struck the plant and it burst into a shower of embers.

Sayer Pointed and the Synchro fired another laser from her sword and a small fruit with eyes and a fanged mouth appeared on the card (200/200) and the laser vaporized the creature in one shot.

Suddenly, vines came out of the ground and tied his two facedown cards down.

Akiza then repleid, "When my Cursed Fig is destroyed, I can select two of your facedown cards and then they can't be used as long as they're facedown on the field."

Sayer then replied, "Curse you, bitch. I end my turn now."

Akiza drew a card and replied, "I activate Block Attack."

Psychic Lifetrancer knelt.

Sayer then replied, "And that would help how now?"

Akiza then replied, "You'll see. I Summon my Twilight Rose Knight."

As she sat the card down, a warrior dark armor, a cape and a sword appeared (1,000/1,000).

Akiza resumed, "I use its ability to special summon Lord Poison From hand."

As she sat the card down, a ugly creature made out of algae appeared (1,500/1,000).

Sayer gulped and replied, "You don't mean..."

Akiza laughed and replied, "I do, sayer. I Tune my two monsters to Synchro Summon my most powerful monster!"

As the two monsters turned into 7 glowing stars and each vanished from sight, A large Dragon made out of rose petals and vines appeared with a loud roar(2,400/1,800).

Akiza laughed and replied, "Prepare to meet your doom, Sayer! This is the mighty BLACK ROSE DRAGON!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

New Domino City Stadium (Private Luxury Box) / 4:45pm

The gang was cheering that she finally summoned her best card.

Leo smiled and replied, "Yea!"

Luna then replied, "Go Akiza!"

Yanagi then replied, "Sayer is in a lot of trouble now."

Bolt Tanner then replied, "With her dragon on the field, she's unstoppable."

Jack then replied, "It was only a matter of time before she summoned her dragon to the field."

Yusei then replied, "Lets see if it'll help her win the duel."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

New Domino Stadium Floor / 5:10pm

(Sayer: 7,850LP / Akiza: 6,750LP)

Akiza resumed, "I activate my dragons ability to remove a plant from play to switch a defense mode monster to attack mode and then its ATK goes to 0."

She took her Lord Poison and slid it into her RFP slot and then the cards image appeared infront of the dragon and the dragon swallowed it and then Sayers Synchro monster rose to attack postion (2,400/2,000 - 0/2,000).

Akiza then replied, "This'll be fun. Attack!"

The dragon fired a blast of red energy and rose petals and the Synchro closed her eyes before being blasted into shards.

(Sayer: 5,450LP / Akiza: 6,750LP)

Akiza laughed and replied, "Take that, moron! I end my turn now."

Sayer drew a card and replied, "I Summon another Snail and that'll do it."

Suddenly, another snail appeared (1,900/1,200).

Akiza drew a card and replied, "I activate Miracle Fertilizer to special summon Tytannial from my graveyard."

Suddenly, the flower princess appeared (2,800/2,600).

Akiza resumed, "Lets do it. Tytannial, attack first!"

The plant women fired a wave of rose petals and each one struck the psychic and it exploded into flaming pieces of metal and debris.

Akiza pointed and the dragon fired a blast of red energy and rose petals and the snail was blown to shards.

(Sayer: 3,850LP / Akiza: 6,750LP)

Akiza smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Sayer drew a card and replied, "I activate Pot of Avarice."

He took his Psychic Snail, Psychic Commander, Psychic Lifetrancer, Destructotron and his Thought Ruler Archfiend and shuffled the cards back into his deck and drew 2 new cards.

Sayer resumed, "I play Monster reborn!"

Magicial Android appeared again (2,400/1,700).

Sayer resumed, "I tribute it for my Overdrive Teleporter!"

As the synchro monster vanished, a odd man wearing somsort of space-age suit and cape appeared (2,100/1,200).

Sayer resumed, "I activate his ability and pay 2,000 lifepoints to special summon two level 3 or lower monsters from my deck!"

Suddenly, Mind Protecter appeared and knelt (0/2,200) and then a 2nd Psychic Commander appeared (1,400/500).

(Sayer: 1,850LP / Akiza: 6,750LP)

Akiza then replied, "I Hope that large payment was worth it."

Sayer then replied, "It was! I tune my Psychic Commander with the teleporter to Synchro summon my best card!"

As Overdrive Teleporter and Psychic Commander began to glow, they turned into 9 blue stars and each one flew into the air and vanished and then a large machine-like Psychic monster with two different laser guns appeared (3,000/2,500).

Sayer laughed and replied, "Meet my best monster. This is the mighty HYPER PSYCHIC BLASTER!"

Akiza gulped as she looked at the monster.

---------------------------------------------------------------

New Domino City Stadium (Private Luxury Box) / 5:15pm

Everyone inside was in shock as the monster was summoned.

Jack then replied, 'Yusei, have you ever seen this monster before?"

Yusei then replied, "No, I have not."

Carly then replied, "I See that idiot Sayer saved his best card for this duel."

Misty then replied, "Indeed you're right about that one, Carly."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

New Domino Stadium Floor / 5:30pm

(Sayer: 1,850LP / Akiza: 6,750LP)

Sayer then replied, "This'll feel good."

Suddenly, a 2nd Psychic Sword equip card appeared and the psychic began to glow (3,000/2,500 - 5,000/2,500).

Sayer then replied, "This'll feel so good. Attack her Black Rose Dragon!"

The psychic fired two blasts of blue energy and both struck the dragon and it gave out one last before it exploded into a burst of rose petals and black energy.

(Sayer: 1,850LP / Akiza: 4,150LP)

Sayer laughed and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Akiza drew a card and replied, "I set a card and thats my turn."

Sayer drew a card and replied, "I equip your plant fairy with Nitro Unit."

The bom box appeared on her box.

Sayer resumed, "Prepare for a big boom! ATTACK!"

The psychic fired two more blasts of blue energy and both struck the fairy and then then she exploded in a fiery blast when the unit exploded.

(Sayer: 1,850LP / Akiza: 150LP)

The large psychics ATK went down (5,000/2,500 - 3,000/2,500).

Sayer laughed and replied, "You are finished n! I End my turn now."

Akiza drew a card and replied, "I activate Soul Release."

She took her Tytannial, Black Rose Dragon and her Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis and slid them into her RFP slot.

Akiza resumed, "I activate Return from the different Dimension!"

Suddenly, Phoniexian Seed appeared (900/0 and then Tytannial appeared (2,800/2,600) followed by Lord Poison (1,500/1,000) and finally her Black Rose Dragon (2,400/1,800).

(Sayer: 1,850LP / Akiza: 75LP)

Sayer then replied, "None of your monsters can beat mine!"

Akiza smiled and replied, "I activate United We Stand on my dragon."

The dragon roared (2,400/1,800 - 5,600/5,000).

Sayer then replied, "This can't be the end!"

Akiza smiled and replied, "Oh, it is. this for the hell you gave me and my friends, you bastard! Black Rose Dragon, end this duel!"

The dragon opened its mouth and fired a blast of black energy and rose petals and it struck the large psychic in the chest and then it exploded into a blast of pure energy.

(Sayer: 0LP / Akiza: 75LP)

Sayer collasped to his knees in shame.

----------------------------------------------------------

New Domino City Stadium (Private Luxury Box) / 5:15pm

Everyone cheered as loud as they can.

Yusei smiled and replied, "Great duel, Akiza."

They all quickly ran out of the luxury box.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

New Domino Stadium Floor / 5:45pm

Sayer was still on the ground in shame.

Trudge got up and replied, "The duel is over. The winner of this grudge match duel is Akiza Izinski!"

The crowd cheered loudly again and then the gang came into the and crowded around Akiza.

Carly then replied, "Akiza, great duel!"

Misty then replied, "That was a fantastic end to a great duel."

Suddenly, Sayer stood and he took a small pistol out of his pocket and the the gang backed up as he pointed it Akiza.

Akiza then replied, "What's this all about?"

Sayer then replied, "If I can't beat you in a duel, I'll take you out for good!"

Jack then replied, "Not going to happen, you son of a bitch!"

Suddenly, he and Bolt Tanner ran towards Sayer and before the psychic duelist could fire a shot, they punched Sayer to the ground. Bolt Tanner took the gun and slammed it hard into the ground and it broke in half.

Jack then replied, "Trudge, get him!"

Trudge ran towards Sayer and he picked him up and handcuffed and then 3 other officers came in and took him away.

Yusei looked at Akiza and replied, "Are you okay, Akiza?"

Akiza smiled and replied, "I'm fine."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hoped you all enjoy this small treat of mine. Remember, my next story starts this November. so until then, so long!


End file.
